ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Tennyson (TNG)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson Levin is a Human/Anodite hybrid Plumber, the paternal first-cousin of Ben Tennyson, and (along with Kevin Levin) a frontline member of his team. Gwen was first introduced when her parents send her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben, Appearance Gwen wears a sleeve-less shirt with a red collar and a white design across the chest. Gwen's eyes are light purple due to her mastery of magic paired with her anodite powers. She wears an amulet with some of Verdona's Mana in it, she got it from Verdona for her eighteenth birthday. Personality She is now even more analytical. She is also a quick thinker and an instinctive person. But at times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage her or even injure her. She can handle things well despite the conditions (such as if her magical powers). Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with things such as her surroundings, the people around her and the ones who she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person such as shown from her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent actions. Alien Force Gwen is a black belt (taking classes in Karate), but tends to favor using her powers. She is capable of creating energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate herself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from her eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up interdimensional portals. Her powers and abilities are revealed to be of alien descent; her paternal grandmother, Verdona, is an energy being known as an Anodite; from the distant planet Anodyne, and surprisingly she seems to be the only human descendant who inherited Verdona's powers. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the control of mana, a substance of magic-making Anodites; a magic-wielding race. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet and train her in the immense mystical and magical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. She dislikes being called an "energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage as revealed in the episode Paradox. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In the sequel that takes place a few weeks later, Gwen was sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, wearing a combination of her outfits from Alien Force. She wears her old outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but instead of a plain dark blue shirt it is now dark red and she also keeps her high ponytail from the third season. Ben 10: The Next Gen. In this Gwen is 36 years old. She has now become a secondary character along with the rest of Ben's Team. She is not appear in every episodes but she does have quite a few cameos and flashbacks. She and Kevin have a great partnership when it comes to battles. Powers and Abilities Mana Manipulation and Energy Control Gwen's magical powers are revealed to be of alien descent inherited from her grandmother Verdona, a member of a free-spirited alien race of pure energy beings known as Anodites, from the planet Anodyne. Verdona tells Gwen that, like herself, Gwen is also an Anodite; she has "the spark" and thus is able to freely manipulate and control mana. Gwen can create energy blasts, shields, barriers. With Gwen's mana abilites her powers are mainly used like the power of energy constructing allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams,beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets; turns out Gwen can also synchronize her martial arts styles with her energy manipulation abilities. Mana and Spells Gwen is seen using magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities. In the original series all of Gwen's spells are said out loud to activate her magical powers and abilities, but in Ben 10: Alien Force, most of her spells are used non-verbally. On two occasions, Gwen used the five mystical Charms of Bezel to become a super heroine by the name of Lucky Girl. At first her power and ability drew from the luck-granting Charm of Bezel, which innately gave her complete and perfect luck in everything she did. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity in the episode Tough Luck after obtaining the legendary lost Keystone of Bezel, which greatly increased her natural abilities to superhuman levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the five Charms and Keystone of Bezel were destroyed. Athletics and Martial Arts Gwen is a capable gymnastic and martial artist. Even in the original series, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. At the age of fifteen it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in taekwondo. When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her magical and Anodite powers, she is shown to be highly skilled on hand-to-hand combat. Trivia *Gwen is the only Anodite shown to use magic. *She is claustrophobic. *Gwen's DNA was sampled and randomized into the Unitrix creating Eunice. *Gwen is now a master at controlling Mana. *She can use all her Anodite powers while in her human form due to her use of magic along with it. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Anodites Category:Magic Users Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Heroes